


Hot Summer

by zaddydt



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Heffron Drive (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also AU where Kendall Dustin and Logan are all gay and live in apartment 2J in 2018, show AU where Dustin is Lucy's brother so technically Dustin Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt
Summary: One of the hottest days of the year leads Kendall and Dustin to the pool to take some photos for their new single.





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so fhskkd I just post fics on here for my friend to read because we have this extensive and gay AU about Big Time Rush after the show ended and they're always filled with inside jokes and weird characterization humor and shit only we appreciate so if you're reading this don't come for my neck I love Kendall and Dustin and Logan and Carlos (even though he isn't mentioned in this story)
> 
> Long story short, Dustin is Lucy's older brother Dustin Stone who Kendall meets shortly after BTR breaks up and they ofc hit it off and start a band and fucking each other regularly. Logan is a very successful solo artist who lives with them (all three still in the same apartment from the TV show) 
> 
> So yeah!!! That's basically all the lore you need to know in preparation of reading this story I wrote about Kendall and Dustin having sex. 
> 
> Oh and the three photos are my inspiration for this fic and how I imagined them looking. Kendall's hair and glasses in the first photo, and their outfits in the other two photos.

LA Summers were notorious for being obscenely hot. Some days had lows of 85 degrees, meaning if you didn’t have a way to cool off, you were going to sweat.

Luckily for Kendall and Dustin, they had the Palmwoods pool to cool off on a day like this. While their apartment had air conditioning, Logan made it so that air could only blow onto the second floor, where he lived. Neither Kendall or Dustin knew how to work the breaker box, so they faced a hot bedroom every night when they tried to fall asleep.

And sure, they could go upstairs when Logan wasn’t home, and enjoy his AC, but Kendall was still too scared. Last time that happened, Logan accused the blond of stealing his Tyra Banks Barbie doll. He didn’t, and Logan knew that. He just felt like being a bitch.

The pool was their only option for this afternoon. The weatherman who never responded to Dustin’s Grindr message said the high of today would be 92 and it was gonna be like, really humid.

Kendall, upstairs in his bedroom, slipped into his skimpiest swimming trunks and a white button up shirt with a floral design. He felt like such a hot bitch when he decided to leave it open, showing off his pale torso and blond chest hairs. Dustin had already headed downstairs, saying he had a surprise for him. The pair decided to both wear cute outfits and take some pics for their upcoming single.

The title of said single was Hot Summer and Logan was very vocal about how terrible it was. He warned the duo to not release it because it would kill their careers, but what did he and his 11 Grammys know? Shaking that thought out of his head, the blond slipped on his new pair of glasses he needed after his eye was cut from Logan’s ring when he got punched by him for accidentally dropping a box of Triscuits in the grocery store.

Dustin, meanwhile, was lounging out on a pink flamingo raft, floating in the pool, while wearing absolutely nothing but a pair of sunglasses and a 100% pure mink Prada fur coat that Logan threw in the dumpster that morning after Kendall called it cute. The brunet was sure this stunt would leave him gagged. He was sweating his ass off in this coat, but he knew it was about to pay off once he noticed Kendall descending the stairs of the Palmwoods.

He’d thrown on a Navy captain’s hat, completing his get up and hopefully giving off the dom top vibes he was certainly feeling. He just wanted to assure his fans were well aware of that. The singer nearly dropped his camera when he got outside and found Dustin naked.

“Holy shit..” Kendall mumbled, electing a grin from Dustin as he readjusted his legs, making his his crotch was just barely covered up. Kendall just stood there for a while, erection visibly forming in front of Dustin, who was getting antsy.

“C’mon dude.” He said as he changed positions and rose to his knees, pressing his cock up against the neck of the flamingo, knees straddling both side. “Take my picture.”

Kendall said nothing as he merely took the camera and set it down on a nearby lounge chair. He walked directly into the pool, eyes locked on Dustin and cock still throbbing.

With a quick shove on the chest, Dustin felt his back lay flat against the inflatable he was one. Before he knew it, Kendall’s nose was prodding his taint and his tongue was pulling at his rim. The brunet couldn’t help but moan and grip onto the soft material of the flamingo as he felt the cold intrusion of Kendall’s tongue inside his hole.

He knew it’d make Kendall crazy, but not this crazy.

While it may be strange to just….openly fuck in a pool they share with the entire building, it came to be expected by their neighbors. This wasn’t their first time fucking in this pool. Hell, it wasn’t even their 11th. Nobody seemed to care because everyone staying at The Palmwoods knows how to mind their own business.

Pulling himself up atop the raft, the blond covered Dustin’s body with his own, connecting their lips and rolling their hips together. “God I fucking love you.” Kendall said, out of breath from having just ravaged the other man’s mouth. “Dressing all sexy for me. Already hard before I came down. So excited to see me.”

Dustin groaned as Kendall’s bulge found his hole and rubbed against it. He took notice of what this did to the brunet and applied more force. “You like that? You wanna feel me inside of you?” he asked before nestling his face inside of the coat and sniffing the man’s hairy, sweaty pit.

“Nnghhs” Dustin barely enunciated as he felt Kendall’s tongue glide through his armpit. “What was that baby?” he asked, taking a quick breather before diving back in. Dustin nearly fucking shrieked when the blond’s strokes got slower and longer.

“I need you to fuck me, daddy!” he shouted, causing a resident trying to read up on her script to just get up and leave. Kendall arose again, staring Dustin in the eyes. “Good boy.” He grinned before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Dustin felt his weight shift as his dominant bandmate flipped him onto his stomach. He quickly sank lower into the raft while Kendall laid on top of him, having now also discarded his trunks. He enjoyed the softness of the mink fur against his warm, sweaty skin and placed head in the crook of Dustin’s neck.

He steadily slid his cock into the older man’s fat, hairy ass, until he was balls deep, earning heavy breathing from the both of them. Instead of stating he was ready, Dustin instead began throwing his ass back, fucking himself onto Kendall’s dick and shaking the raft beneath them. The blond started thrusting, matching his rhythm and creating a steady sound of skin slapping against each other that sounded better than their new single.

Kendall grunted as he felt his dick squeezed by the tight heat of Dustin’s hole. With one arm wrapped around his neck, he flexed his bicep, effectively choking the man. Dustin sped up his ass, loving the pain and feeling of being suffocated by the only person he allowed to do that to him. To the best of his ability, Kendall connected their lips from the side and sucking on Dustin’s tongue while it hung out.

Feeling his climax coming, Kendall pulled out, halting the rhythm they’d crafted. He rolled over onto his back, instructing Dustin to get on top. Catching his breath, the musician situated himself so he was straddling Kendall, ass hovering over his crotch.

“You really are so beautiful..” Kendall smiled as he looked up at Dustin, blushing from the compliment and the choking that happened a second ago. Taking hold of the blond’s dick, he allowed his ass to gradually sink down onto it, filling him up once more. He slowly rocked his hips forward and back, doing all the work while Kendall laid his hands behind his head. He loved the view of seeing his best friend so desperate for his cock that he fucks himself onto it. Noticing his painfully neglected cock, Kendall took hold of it and began to jack Dustin off, shooting a bolt of energy through the man’s body.

He suddenly fell back, catching himself on his arms while he didn’t miss a beat on riding Kendall. Their moans both became harsher and quicker as Dustin’s dick was rubbed more and more. The snap of Dustin’s hips was soon matched by the blond’s. Kendall couldn’t help but match it, rising his hips in sync and jabbing his prostate. The motion grew and grew until Kendall’s hat was knocked off of his head and dropped into the pull, in-avertedly making him lose his grip on Dustin’s cock and pulled him so he was sitting up right once more.

Dustin soon found himself being jackhammered by the blond, who now had his fingers digging into his waist. “Kendall. Fuck. God, ohhh fuck, fuck me.” He moaned as the blond gritted his teeth and annihilated the other man’s ass. Dustin’s fists balled and found themselves laying on Kendall’s chest for leverage, causing him to do the same by tightly grabbing onto a patch of Dustin’s chest hair, located in between his bouncing tits.

The brunet brought back his right hand, wrapping it around his throbbing dick and jerking himself off. The sensation, combined with Kendall’s dick entering him brought him to the point of his climax, shooting a load all of the blond’s shirt, face, glasses and hair. He came with a shout and his body tensed up, leading to Kendall’s orgasm as well.

He quickly pulled his dick from his friend’s hole, jacking himself off and spraying his cum onto Dustin’s chest hair and coat. They stayed still for a while, coming down from their high, which was followed by Dustin leaning down to kiss the blond, who took his face in between his hands and connected their lips again.

“I think we should just have out photoshoot like this.” Dustin joked but not really, considering they have several photoshoots taken covered in cum. The two laughed together before embracing in another deep kiss.

“It really is gonna be a hot summer.” Kendall smiled, referencing his song that was nowhere near the Top 100.


End file.
